Tynan Kearn
Tynan Kearn is a tribute from District Two. He volunteered for his Hunger Games. Info Name: Tynan Kearn District Two Age: 18 Weapon: Throwing Axes Appearance: Tynan has short black hair. He has dark brown eyes. He is quite muscular. He is tall. The way he looks can pierce through everything. Personality: Tynan is often described as being the prince on the white horse. He easy makes new contacts with people. He usually talks in a friendly way. He knows how to be a leader and often uses this skills to become the leader of their groups. He is charming. He often has new girls and easily gets them. He is playfull. He is very active in his daily life style. Backstory: Tynan was born into a rich family in District Two. He has been looking up to his brothers for ages. He, the youngest of the family saw his brothers train and eventually not volunteer because they said they were afraid to die. Tynan however trained his whole life too but not fearing death. He really sees the Hunger Games as an honor to his family. Either dying in the battlefield or taking a huge prize to their family, showing the rest of the world that they got the strongest among them. Tynan lived the popular richness life in District Two. He was popular. He had dozens of friends and people that wanted to be his friend. Tynan usually switched girlfriend every two weeks untill he couldn't get this special girl. She refused to date him. Tynan tried the hardest to be with her. He kept sending her present and continued giving her compliments. Eventually a week before the reaping day she decided she had a little crush on him. They spent their week together and Tynan volunteered for the Hunger Games. Strengths: Tynan has amazing leadership skills. The way he talks convinces people what to do. He knows how to lead a group and can lead them to victory. It also should be noted that he is extremely skilled with throwing axes. He barely misses his targets. Weaknesses: Tynan often follows his heart instead of his brains. When his loved one is in danger he stops thinking and start the plan to rescue them. His heart immediately reacts to it. If he thinks before he actually does something, he could reach his goal faster and better with less harm done. Tynan has zero knowledge of survival skills. He can start a fire and that is about it. He relies on his fellow careers for surviving skills. The bloodbath items will be his source of food. Token: The Silver bracelet of his new girlfriend. Alliance: Tynan will join the careers, actually forming them and being their leader. Interview angle: Charming and gentle Bloodbath strategy: Tynan will join the bloodbath. He will start of with grabbing the axes he wants. He will start to kill the stronger tributes. He will later gather up with his fellow careers to start the hunt. Category:Males Category:District 2 Category:Volunteer Category:Wesolini Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:18 year olds